


Happiness

by SkeletonHeart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHeart/pseuds/SkeletonHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was finally happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fanfic so be kind.  
> I just wanted to do something short and kinda cute (but I fail at cute stuff soo yeah ...)  
> Hope ye like it :)

Dean felt happy.  
Not the bubbles in your stomach that made you want to throw back your head and laugh as loud as possible so your mouth stretches to its limits and your eyes crinkle, but the quiet kind of happy. For the first time in what feels like forever.  
Although it's not the extreme ecstasy that most people would associate with complete happiness, it was better. It was all his. He felt lighter knowing it was all his. Although it may not be blatantly obvious to the outside observer, it was there and if you knew him, it was obvious. It seeped out of him slowly and surely making the people around him happier. It was infectious. But mostly the people around him were glad to know he was happy and content and it was all because of Castiel.  
Cas, the nerdy, quiet yet brash angel in his trench coat who is completely ignorant of pop culture and personal space.  
Castiel.  
The angel that raised him from hell and rebelled for him.  
Castiel who was lying with his arm around Dean because he hated being small spoon and claimed that he should be big spoon because he was the more powerful. Dean had pointed out that that was unfair what with him being an angel and Cas had huffed like a small child told he wasn't allowed his sweets until he had eaten all his greens. And this made Dean smile, the innocent gesture, so small but so, so significant, because this was Castiel.  
Castiel, who Dean could feel playing with his hair. The steady strong presence always there, ever watchful.  
Dean turned to him.  
Castiel with his dark hair even more mussed than usual. With his clear scrutinising eyes that made it almost seem like he was reading your mind, that were looking at Dean oddly now, with slight curiosity and wonder.  
The angel that Dean trusted more than anyone and he couldn't think of being without anymore.  
He leaned in and kissed his angel on the lips only slightly.  
"I'm happy." Dean told him pressing their foreheads together.  
"I'm glad." Castiel replied a smile toying on his lips.  
"And it's all because of you."  
Castiel leaned in to kiss Dean this time. "You make me happy Dean, and I'm glad I can make you feel the same way."  
Dean smiled, "I love you Cas, more than I probably should."  
"And we both know that that's true in my case"  
And Castiel was happy, truly happy with Dean by his side. If he had to make the decision of rebelling again, he would do it a hundredfold because he loved Dean and Dean loved him and together they were finally happy having found everything they've ever needed. They had found each other and they had found happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm only at the end of season five so if it was out of character or inconsistent I'm so sorry.


End file.
